The overall objective of this protocol is to improve the clinical utility of radiation synovectomy using 165 Dy-ferric hydroxide macroaggregate in the treatment of synovitis for rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory diseases and to develop appropriate means to assess the effect of treatment.